


Out Of The Frying Pan

by perductus



Series: Togafuka Week 2015 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and into the fire. The inevitable sequel to Sardines. </p><p>Tofu Week / Day 3: Guilty Pleasures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Sardines, this is a sequel!

Sitting on the end of his bed sporting uncomfortably tight trousers was not how Byakuya Togami had planned on spending his evening. The proposition of a game of sardines had been bad enough. Being forced into playing said game had been worse. But worst of all were the events that transpired in the darkened corner of the kitchen cupboard with none other than Touko Fukawa.

Byakuya allowed his body to fall back onto the crisp sheets of his bed. His crotch throbbed, almost painfully, but he was reluctant to do anything about it until Touko arrived. He grimaced at the thought that he would rather someone else, someone like _Touko Fukawa,_ touch parts of his body that even he avoided contact with.

Yet he had already let that happen. Back in the cupboard, he hadn’t stopped Touko. Half-hearted grunts of protest but nothing that actually meant she would stop. If he had asked her properly, she would have stopped – after all, she obeyed his every command with minimum question. But in the end, he hadn’t wanted her to.

_Disgusting._

What was taking her so long? Byakuya propped himself up on his elbows. She had been just behind him in the cafeteria. Five minutes, he told her. This was surely longer than five. Promised intimate time alone with Byakuya Togami wasn’t something Touko would pass up or be late for.

The doorbell rang. _Speak of the devil and she shall appear._ Byakuya hoisted himself off the bed and tried to retain some form of dignity as he hobbled to the door. He opened it and, sure enough, there stood Touko, hands clasped demurely over her chest.  

‘You’re late. Come in,’ said Byakuya. He didn’t want any idle doorway chatter. If they were spotted it would impact negatively on his reputation. Without waiting for stuttered apologies from Touko, he strode back to the bed and returned to his seat on the edge.

Touko scuttled in after him, shutting the door behind her. She remained by it, staring across the room at Byakuya.

‘Why are you standing all the way over there?’ Byakuya asked, heat rising to his face, extremely conscious of the bulge in his trousers. ‘Come over here and sort out this mess you have created.’

That characteristic smirk that smeared Touko’s features far too often burst into life. Slowly (almost too slow for the insistent throbbing that gripped Byakuya’s body) Touko began to move from the doorway to the bed. It wasn’t her normal nervous scuttle. She adopted some sort of strut as she crossed the room, letting her hips sway and skirt swish, standing up straighter than Byakuya was used to seeing. If she was trying to put on a show for him then it was, unfortunately, working.

Byakuya felt his breathing halt as Touko reached him. She stood before him and her gaze fell to his lap. Feeling his cheeks flush, Byakuya cleared his throat. ‘Well?’

Touko extended a hand. She hesitated before placing it over his crotch. Byakuya hissed, involuntarily letting his eyes fall shut.

She giggled. ‘Are you s-sure you’re… hard enough, Byakuya-sama?’

Byakuya opened one eye to glare at her. ‘The fact that I’m…’ He gestured to where her hand rubbed circles. ‘… at all is enough, surely.’

Removing her hand, Touko took a step back. Byakuya furrowed his brow, wishing she would put her hand back.

As soon as Touko tugged her blouse over her head and let it flutter to the floor of his bedroom, the absence of her hand suddenly wasn’t as devastating. Her skirt followed, joining the blouse on the carpet. Byakuya watched, lips parted slightly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen a naked female before. Plenty of textbooks have diagrams of the female body. Plenty of films have scenes in which a scantily clad female actress flaunted much bigger assets than Touko presented him with.

It was no surprise that Touko’s body was just as slight under her clothes as it was with them on. Petite breasts cupped in a bra that was more embellished than Byakuya had expected, though he’d never given much thought to what Touko might be wearing under her clothes. Matching panties covered her lower region. Rows of scars blemished her upper thigh – an unpleasant reminder of Touko’s other self. Byakuya tried not to dwell on the notion of Genocider Syo being unleashed in this delicate situation.

After removing her socks and shoes, Touko remained standing. ‘D-Do you l-like what you s-see…?’ Her fingers fiddled with the elastic of her panties; though Byakuya suspected that was out of nerves rather than a part of her striptease.

If he had been expected to answer her question a few hours ago, the answer would have been a firm ‘no’, possibly followed by a ‘get out of my sight’. Now, however…

‘… Yes.’ Byakuya gulped. Touko visibly relaxed at his answer, her face lighting up. ‘Though I would… like it better if you weren’t just standing there.’

Reading between the lines, Touko took a step forward before seating herself in his lap, legs straddling his sides. Now she sat in a similar position to back in the cupboard – only this time she faced him. And she was semi-naked.

And just like back in the cupboard, Touko ground her hips, rubbing against his aching crotch and this time there were no classmates around so the moan that rumbled in Byakuya’s throat was released without hesitation.

‘Does that f-feel good, Byakuya-sama?’ said Touko, her voice breathy, grasping his shoulders and pressing her body flush against his.

Byakuya grunted in response. His body felt hot, his clothes constricting. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, but found his hands knocked aside by Touko’s. She freed button after button, her breathing becoming laboured.

Not entirely sure where to put his hands, Byakuya eventually settled on holding Touko’s hips. This helped control her movements and made sure she hit just the right spot. He eyed Touko as she pushed aside his shirt, bestowing little strokes to his chest. Her face held an expression of awe; and so it should. She had, after all, been given permission to inspect Byakuya Togami up close.

After a moment, Touko looked up. Murky grey met steel blue. Before Byakuya could comment, Touko grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Their glasses clinked.

He froze, unsure what to do. It wasn’t as if she was stepping out of line – kissing was usually the first step before even thinking of doing what they had been doing in the cupboard. If anything, a kiss was long overdue, but the fact that they had gotten to a stage where a kiss was inevitable unsettled him. He had let down his guard.

His guard remained indisputably down as he breathed in through his nose, inhaling Touko’s scent and tasting her on his tongue. This being the first time he ever kissed anyone, he thought it best to let Touko do most of the work but wasn’t about to let her cotton onto that fact.

She suckled lightly, prodding at his lips with her tongue. Byakuya wondered whether, like him, this was her first time. Odd to think that she might be more experienced. She _was_ a romance author so maybe…? Fleeting visions of Touko being thrown onto a bed, pressed up against a wall by some faceless unnamed person entered his mind, churning his stomach in an emotion he couldn’t recognize. Why did those thoughts bother him?

Eager to rid his mind of any potential mismatch in experience, he shook free of his shirt, letting it crumple onto the bed. His hands returned to Touko’s body, sliding from her hips to her bare waist and up to the underside of her bra.

Touko’s breathing hitched. Byakuya broke away to stare at her.

‘P-Please…’ She panted, moving his hand so it cupped her breast.

Before resuming the kiss, Byakuya removed his glasses, placing them down on the bed next to them. He removed Touko’s as well, eager to resume without the occasional clash of glass. Without hers, his lips felt numb. His hand rubbed circles where hers had placed it, adding the occasional squeeze. The squeezes drew sighs and moans from Touko. Her little noises sparked jolts in his stomach, spurring him to raise his other hand to cup her other breast, but something there felt amiss, halting him from treating the other breast to the same treatment as the first.

‘…?’ Byakuya extracted a silver foil square from the cup of Touko’s bra and pulled back to glance at her, query in his eyes.

‘Enoshima gave it to me,’ said Touko, blushing and averting her eyes.

‘Enoshima?’ Byakuya flinched. ‘You told Enoshima what we’re… about what we’re…?’ Touko winced. ‘After I _ordered_ you—‘

She began to shake her head, fingers gripping his shoulders. ‘I d-didn’t tell her, I p-p-promise!’

‘Then how did she know to give you…?’ Byakuya brandished the condom.

‘She saw this,’ Touko bared her neck, showing the dark bruise. ‘I didn’t tell her anything but s-she gave it to me anyway…! She said I’ll n-need it…’

Byakuya clenched his jaw, gaze flitting from Touko to the condom in his hand. To an extent, he trusted Touko enough to know that she would not disobey a direct order from him. However, this presented him with the dilemma that it must have been obvious to Junko what they were dashing off to do. If it was obvious to Junko, how obvious had it been to the rest of the class? He couldn’t blame Touko entirely, as the piece of incriminating evidence was his doing, not hers.

He might have mulled over it longer if Touko hadn’t shifted in his lap, reminding him why they sat half nude in his bedroom at all. A shiver ran down Byakuya’s spine.

‘Let’s not idle,’ he muttered, tossing the condom onto the bed sheets.

In response, Touko captured his lips in a more urgent kiss than before, swirling her hips in pleasurable circles.

Byakuya’s hands returned to her bra, mirroring her hip circles with his hands. His fingers gradually crept around and found the bra fastening, but before attempting to unhook it, he asked; ‘Fukawa…?’

‘Y-Yes, p-p-please,’ Touko’s chest heaved as she managed to respond.

Byakuya fiddled with the fastening, brow furrowed. The longer it didn’t come undone, the more conscious he became of his reddening cheeks. Eventually, Touko reached a hand round to assist and between them they managed to remove the item of clothing. It was tossed to the floor, along with the rest of Touko’s clothes.

All fabric barriers removed, Byakuya’s eyes widened. Hands returned to her breasts, able to squeeze and knead better now the padded cups of the bra were gone. The change was evident in Touko’s mewls, her hands grasping at his hair.

Alternating between squeezes and pinches to her nipples; Byakuya’s gaze fell on Touko’s face. Back in the cupboard, all he could discern was her noises and physical contact. Here, in the light of his bedroom, he could see how each caress electrified her. Each touch drew a high whine or squeak accompanied by a little smile or flutter of eyelashes. The reactions she gave him only increased the pulses rushing through his veins.

He tried to ignore the voice of reason scolding him from the back of his brain. _Touko Fukawa is disgusting, and you are disgusting for doing this._ But it didn’t stop him. No one bore witness to this scene but Touko and him, and due to the soundproof nature of the dorms, no one would hear either. _Good._

At a particularly daring tweak to her nipple, Touko jolted in his lap. He groaned at the added friction, hyper aware of how sensitive that particular part of his body was.

Touko clearly shared this thought as she shuffled backwards out of his grasp. Almost reluctantly, Byakuya let her slip away, watching as she clambered backwards off the bed and nestled on her knees between his legs. Her hands reached for his belt and Byakuya’s breathing hitched.

A smirk played on her face, hands removing his belt, chucking it to the floor with the ever-growing pile of clothes. She unzipped his fly and delved a hand under the fabric. Though there was still one layer of fabric between her hand and his pulsing heat, Byakuya felt his legs twitch involuntarily.

He expected her to go further but she didn’t. Instead, she stared up at him, gently stroking.

‘Don’t idle…’ he repeated, biting down on the corner of his lip. ‘You wasted enough time talking to Enoshima.’

‘I just w-want Byakuya-sama to b-be sure that he wants Fukawa-san to touch him…’ simpered Touko, stroking his clothed bulge with one hand and gripping his inner thigh with the other.

‘If I wasn’t sure why would I have invited you back to my room?’ Byakuya glared down at her.

Touko smiled, a smile that spread to her eyes. ‘I j-just wanted to check…’

Without further pointless conversation, Touko delved a hand into his underwear and wrapped her fingers around his length. Byakuya hissed. Her hand felt colder than he anticipated.

She fondled him slowly, applying little strokes and touches from base to tip. Each touch had Byakuya biting his lip to try and prevent undignified noises escaping him. He tried to avoid Touko’s staring eyes. Easy enough without glasses, but if she gained eye contact with him, she might see how much he was enjoying her touches.

After a while, after Byakuya hadn’t emitted any new noises, Touko removed her hand and made to tug away his trousers. Byakuya consented, allowing her to remove first his trousers, then his underwear. Being this exposed to another human being was an unnerving experience. The last time he’d been naked in the presence of another was back when it was still a butler’s job to dress him. That was many years ago, possibly before he was able to walk properly. A time he could barely remember at all.

Touko returned to her spot between his legs. Her hand stroked up and down his length in a gentle pumping motion, to which Byakuya’s toes curled. As she pumped, he spotted Touko’s tongue peeping out from between slightly open lips, wetting the skin. It gave her lips a moist glimmer and he couldn’t help but remember how her lips felt slicked around his fingers. The way her hot, wet tongue slobbered over his knuckles, saliva dribbling down her chin.

It should have been disgusting but Byakuya was starting to spot a sickening pattern concerning Touko, seemingly disgusting actions, and how he perceived them.

‘Fukawa…’ Byakuya managed as her hand slid up and down him. ‘Use your mouth.’

 He might well have told her that they were betrothed. ‘You w-want me to put you in my mouth, Byakuya-sama?’

‘Y-Yes,’ he said, shocked at how the word came out as a strangled stutter. Bordering on desperate. He opened his mouth to continue but had a feeling the words would not form how he wished them to; so instead he left his mouth hanging open.

‘Heh…’ Touko licked her lips, wiping a trail of moisture across her top lip. ‘I don’t know w-whether it’ll fit…’

‘You haven’t even tried,’ Byakuya rolled his eyes. How could she be so infuriating yet still cause such agonizing throbbing through his body?

The throbbing turned to hot white pleasure as Touko adored his length with an experimental lick.

‘Yes…!’ Byakuya gritted his teeth. ‘That’s good.’

Another lick. ‘I love m-making you feel good, Byakuya-sama…’

Ripples trickled down Byakuya’s back as Touko took as much of him as she could. Her mouth was hot and wet and she performed similar actions to when it had been his fingers in her mouth. Only when she performed them between his legs, they felt so much better.

Barely conscious of his actions, Byakuya’s hand found its way to Touko’s hair. He fisted dark roots (Brown? Black? Purple? He had never been entirely sure of the colour of Touko’s hair and before today hadn’t cared to find out) between his fingers, using it as an anchor to stop him from flopping backwards onto the sheets.

Touko’s hands gripped his thighs; scratching lines into the skin that just added to the onslaught of sensations she gifted him. Trying to fight the urge to buck his hips into Touko’s face became more and more difficult; the urge to stop fighting the urge was hardest of all. The hand not in her hair fisted the bed covers, his knuckles bleeding white.

While performing sexual acts with Touko Fukawa had never been, and never should have been on the agenda for his week, year or life – it was turning out to be not such a bad experience. He physically _couldn’t_ think anything bad of it while pleasure surged through him; pleasure Touko created in her loving sucks and teasing licks. Later, he would deny any pleasure beyond the physical but at that moment, the sensations he felt wasn’t purely that of physical stimuli.

The way Touko’s hands gripped onto him. The way her hair unraveled under his fingertips. Little breathy moans washing over him, heightening the accumulating throbbing in his length.

He wanted to believe that it could have been anyone down there, but if he looked away, he still thought of Touko Fukawa. And that aroused him. Touko Fukawa turned him on. _How did he let this happen?_

‘Faster…’ he muttered, letting his other hand wander to wind one of her braids around his wrist.

Touko made a noise that suggested she understood his order and, sure enough, her pace sped up.

No longer able to completely swallow the noises she drew from him, Byakuya found himself releasing moan after moan. At first he was ashamed of the pathetic noises that escaped him, unused to hearing anything so pitiful streaming from his mouth – until he noticed that with each sound, Touko’s efforts doubled, accompanied by little moans of her own.

It made sense – if her noises aroused him, who up until an hour or so ago, deemed everything about her to be utterly disgusting, then what effect did _his_ noises have on her? On the girl who had been completely devoted to him from some of the first weeks at Hope’s Peak? Who openly confessed her attraction to him almost daily…?

Byakuya buckled as a wave of pleasure surged through him, building to a peak. He almost choked on his next words, tugging on the braid constricting his wrist; ‘Fukawa, I’m…’ He groaned. ‘Suck.’

She complied with a flurry of pleasured sighs.

The tension kept building within him, building and building until _finally,_ after all the nonsense in the cupboard, release. Sweet release that flooded every vein in his body and vocalized in a guttural cry.

Too late he realized, flopping back onto the bed, that perhaps he should have gotten Touko to remove her mouth from him before he climaxed but he heard no sounds of protest. In fact, when the last waves of orgasm cleared his vision and he propped himself up on one elbow, he witnessed Touko smearing whatever hadn’t gone down her throat across her face and neck. Disgusting girl.

Touko crawled up onto the bed and sat next to him. White fluid glistened at the corner of her mouth. ‘W-Was that okay?’ She asked.

The air of sexy confidence she held before had ebbed away to reinstate regular nail-biting, lip-chewing Touko. Not that regular Touko was entirely a bad thing… God, if only he could hear himself.

 ‘That was…’ he paused to mull over the word. ‘… Fine. You did fine.’

That seemed to be good enough for Touko, who smiled.

Byakuya collapsed back onto the bed. He waited for his brain to crank back into action, for him to suddenly find Touko gross again so he could tell her to leave and never exist near him again. But it didn’t come. All he could do was replay the last few minutes, including every detail of how Touko’s mouth felt, hot against him.

Touko, rather boldly clambering on top of him, roused him from his action replay. She straddled his middle so Byakuya was unable to sit up properly.

‘What?’ Byakuya asked, eyeing her.

Touko pressed her fingers together in that way she only did when she wanted something. Usually from him. ‘W-Well… you’re done but…’ She trailed off.

Byakuya stared.

‘I m-mean,’ said Touko. ‘You’ve have your…’

Byakuya continued to stare.

‘I h-haven’t orgasmed yet.’

‘Oh.’

‘I m-mean, it’s okay if you’re tired and w-want me to leave,’ she gabbled. ‘It’s n-not a requirement and I’m happy that you w-wanted me to—‘

‘What do you want me to do?’ Byakuya asked. It was only courteous, he assumed, to return the favour in these situations. And he’d known that anyway. He’d just been catching his breath. Obviously.

Immediately, Touko’s face lit up in a wide grin. ‘R-Really?’

‘Do you actually listen to anything I say or do I have to get into the habit of saying everything twice?’ he huffed, trying to hoist his body upwards. Touko shuffled back a little to allow him to do so. ‘Tell me what you would like me to do to you.’

Instead of speaking, Touko took his hand. She glanced at him for permission, which he gave with a swift nod, before pressing it against the fabric of her panties.

The fabric was wet, yet warm. Touko manipulated his hand into rubbing small circles, pressing firmly between her legs.

Eventually, Byakuya understood the motion and batted Touko’s hand away, which she let him do without any protest. With each massaging motion, Touko’s whines grew louder. She grasped his shoulders and met his strokes with feeble thrusts.

The position they were in made it hard for Byakuya to do anything beyond rub. Hoisting his hands under her legs, he twisted them both around so Touko flopped onto her back and he loomed over her. This drew a surprised gasp from Touko, but from the look of delight on her face, Byakuya gathered that she was happy with this arrangement.

Instead of resuming his rubbing, he hooked his fingers around the elastic of her panties and dragged them down her legs, flinging them to the floor. He glanced up at Touko. Her face glowed pink, lips blossoming red from how much she’d been biting them… and other stuff too.

Byakuya returned his attention to Touko’s request. He lifted his hand but paused. On his turn, he asked for Touko’s mouth to do the work. It would be only fair to return the gesture.

Honestly, he just kept getting more and more vile. First animalistic rutting in a cupboard, now he was contemplating getting down on his knees and tasting the fluids seeping from between her legs.

Touko whined softly as he began his mission with a trail of kisses from knee to thigh. He swapped legs and bestowed her other leg, the one with the scars, the same treatment. As he did, he examined the rows of red tally marks. It was an impressive number – and one he was familiar with. How odd to think of all those hours he spent poring over the Genocider Syo case files and to now be bestowing kisses upon the thigh of Genocider Syo herself. Except it wasn’t Syo. It was Touko.

Reaching the top of her scarred leg, he finally granted a kiss that smeared juices across his chin and had Touko moaning louder than she had before. He pressed his tongue into her wet heat, surprised at how not unpleasant the taste was. It was unusual, yes, but not unpleasant.

Lapping at her, he grasped her thighs, trying to keep her hips from moving too much. His actions drew garbled noises from her and her body shook with each lick to her core.

‘B-B-Byakuya-sama…!’

Hearing his name uttered with such ardour sent shivers down his spine and spurred him on to push further, wiggling his tongue inside her and tasting more of her fluids. He found himself not caring as Touko hooked her legs over his shoulders, squeezing his head between her legs – it only encouraged him, knowing that he was creating such a heightened reaction in a person. In Touko.

Touko’s hand grasped at his hair, hips pushing up to meet his probing tongue. Byakuya sucked, addicted to this strange taste that an hour ago he didn’t even acknowledge the existence of. He’d never understood his peer’s obsession with this sort of activity. _If it isn’t for reproduction then what’s the point?_ He would wonder.

‘Aah! B-Byakuya-sama…!’

Now though, as Touko filled the room with her cries of pleasure punctuated with his name, he thought he might understand why this was so sort after. Sure, there was no long-term goal to it, but he couldn’t deny that it was a good source of stress relief. And to feel another human being bend to his will, to be completely at his mercy just minutes after the roles had been switched – Byakuya found it thrilling.

‘B-Byakuya-sama, I’m g-g-going t-to…!’

He felt her thighs tighten around him and instead of flinching, he pressed forwards, ignoring the strain in his jaw so he could feverishly suck. Next thing he felt was warm fluid gushing into his mouth and down his chin as a series of convulsions grasped Touko.

After a moment, he extracted himself from between her legs, allowing her to continue to twitch on the bed. He moved to sit beside her, leaning against the bedhead.

A minute of silence reigned before Touko turned her head to him. ‘T-Thank you…’

‘I was just returning the favour,’ said Byakuya. He spotted the foil packet, forgotten on the bed sheets. He picked it up. ‘You can give this back to Enoshima, since we didn’t use it.’

‘Or we could k-keep it around… just in case…’ Touko smirked.

‘I don’t want to make a habit of this,’ Byakuya frowned, turning the condom over in his hand.

‘Oh…’

He tried to ignore the disappointment in Touko’s voice. Losing interest in the condom, he placed it on the bedside table, swapping it for his glasses. Touko’s glasses lay next to his. He handed them to her and she slipped them on.

With his glasses on, he saw how disheveled Touko was. The hair at her parting was ruffled and askew and one of her braids was starting to unravel. Her face blotched red and her neck bore the hickey he misguidedly gave her.

He can’t fault her appearance too much. It was his fault she was like that after all; he probably bore a similar look of dishevelment.

Byakuya spoke. ‘I doubt I have to remind you but—‘

‘Don’t tell anyone. I know.’ Touko nodded.

‘Yes,’ Byakuya relaxed a little. He realized Touko was staring at him expectantly. Surely she didn’t expect another orgasm. ‘What?’

‘S-Should I go…?’

She should. She should go and they should never speak of this again. Though… it was late. Perhaps even past curfew, Byakuya wasn’t sure. He’d lost track of time a long time ago. He leant over to his discarded jacket and plucked out the pocket watch. Like he suspected, it was past nighttime. If Touko were to be seen leaving his room at this time, people would become suspicious. But if she were to stay… she would then be seen leaving in the morning, which was more suspicious.

 ‘You should,’ said Byakuya. ‘Get dressed and go back to your room.’

‘Okay…’ With an air of disappointment, Touko slid off the bed and began to collect her clothes off the floor.

Byakuya also vacated the bed, but he went to his drawers and retrieved a set of clean nightclothes. Once dressed, he returned to the bed, where Touko was slowly pulling her blouse on, as if she might whip it back off at the drop of a hat should he ask her to.

A slight twinge nagged at his brain. Maybe he should have let her stay the night…?

No. First sex, then unnecessary sleepovers in which they would have to share a bed and he would almost certainly wake up with Touko snuggled up to him like human teddy bear… People would begin to think they were a couple. Which they weren’t. Having sex didn’t make you a couple. That evening had just been a one off occasion in which intimate physical contact was had. That was all.

Touko finished dressing herself and turned to face Byakuya.

‘You’re dressed, you can go now.’ He gestured to the door.

She nodded and slunk towards the door, as if waiting for him to change his mind. Which he wasn’t going to. 

‘G-Goodnight, Byakuya-sama,’ she paused at the door, hands clasped in front of her chest.

‘Goodnight, Fukawa.’

Touko had the grace to take that as her dismissal. She opened the door and slipped out into the corridor, letting the door click shut behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Byakuya let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He sunk onto the bed. He was exhausted, but somehow he didn’t think sleep would come easy to him that night.

All this because of a fucking game of Sardines.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's the end of this piece of filth. remember to rate the filth, comment the filth and subscribe if you wanna see filth similar to this one, see ya.


End file.
